Michelle Brandyce
Michelle Brandyce is a Detective Inspector in the East Midlands Constabulary assigned to AC-3. Background Personal Her accent suggests that she is from Northern England. Professional Little is revealed about Brandyce's background, other than she is a seasoned officer with the East Midlands Constabulary, having worked there long enough to attain the rank of Inspector. Series 5 Episode 5 When suspicions begin to arise surrounding the conduct of Superintendent Ted Hastings of AC-12, Central Police Deputy Chief Constable Andrea Wise requests that an outside Professional Standards team investigate him. The team, from the East Midlands Constabulary's AC-3 comprises of DCS Patricia Carmichael, Brandyce and Sergeant Tina Tranter. Brandyce is given authority over multiple patrol officer from Central Police and is sent to the Edge Park Hotel where Hastings is living. Refusing him access, she arrests him and escorts him back to the AC-12 Building to be questioned in the presence of his solicitor Joel Rossport. She dismissed DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott from the building, due to the potential conflict of interest with them being present during the interview of their own commanding officer. Along with Carmicheal and Tranter, Brandyce adduces evidence throughout the interview of Superintendent Ted Hastings that suggests he is responsible for blowing the cover of John Corbett (by informing Lee Banks at HMP Blackthorn of his true identity), as revenge for him attacking and torturing Roisin Hastings. She is present when Hastings is arrested by Carmichael for conspiracy to murder and misconduct in public office. Episode 6 After the arrest of Superintendent Ted Hastings and the arrival of more AC-3 officers at the AC-12 Building, Brandyce confronts DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott whilst they are talking with PC Tatleen Sohota and demand to know what they are talking about. She is harshly responded to by Fleming, who informs her that they are aware of investigative procedures against police units, and that she should "stop making a tit of herself and piss off". Brandyce accompanies DCS Patricia Carmichael and Sergeant Martina Tranter during their second interview of Hastings, where they touch on his history with the Royal Ulster Constabulary, his relationship with Anne Marie McGillis and the sum of £50,000 in his hotel room being linked to the Organised Crime Syndicate. However, it is revealed by Gill Biggeloe that Brandyce made a significant error during the search of Hastings room at the Edge Park Hotel, using Section 32 of the Police and Criminal Evidence Act 1984 instead of Section 18(5). Section 32 only enables officers to search areas where the suspect was arrested, or where they had been immediatley beforehand, which was not the case when she arrested Hastings as he had previously been in the AC-12 Building. Biggeloe notes this mistake rendered the £50,000 being discovered unlawfully, and thus would likely be excluded from evidence at court. This causes DCS Patricia Carmichael to stop the interview. Soon after, Brandyce receives an email and confirmation of additional evidence regarding Hastings (hair follicles of his found on the body of John Corbett). She congratulates Carmichael, only to be coldly informed that her mistake with the search almost cost AC-3 the investigation, and that she is to put in a transfer request the following morning. Category:IC1 Category:Female Category:Police Category:East Midlands Constabulary Category:Series 5 Cast